1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an asphalt-based material including synthetic resin components which render the material especially useful for sealing and/or patching of porous material such as concrete, asphalt or the like. The invention also comprehends a method of sealing such substrates in a manner whereby the interstices of the substrate are filled so as to positively prevent water flow or seepage therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is of course well known that paving materials such as concrete or asphalt are porous and subject to water flow therethrough. In effect, the voids or interstices present in such substrates act as passageways for moisture. Numerous attempts have been made in the past to seal paving substrates against the effects of water. To give but one example, owners of multi-level, poured concrete parking facilities have spent many thousands of dollars in attempts to seal their concrete structures against water flow and its attendant disadvantages. Without known exception, the materials used in the past for sealing purposes have been simply coating substances applied directly to the upper surface of the concrete to be sealed.
Prior surface coatings are however prone to develop "pin holes" through which water can pass. When this occurs water begins to flow through the concrete substrate and also can create blisters in the coating itself. Complete failure of the seal coating within a relatively short time is then a virtual certainty.
Another disadvantage of prior known coating materials is their inability to cope with temperature extremes. That is to say, most coating systems are very prone to failure during winter-time freeze-thaw conditions, and this further lessens the effective service life of these materials.
Accordingly, there is a real need in the art for improved materials and methods for sealing and/or repair of concrete or the like, which provides a long-wearing, effective moisture seal or barrier that retains its integrity during widely varying ambient weather conditions.